Keyword spotting (KWS) is the task of identifying the onset of certain keywords or key-phrases among continuous speech. For example, KWS may include extracting fragments of speech, known as phonemes, and observing the sequence of phonemes to verify the presence of a keyword.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.